


Sweet As Candy

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Collar, Dom/sub, Feminization, Lace, Other, Paddling, Panties, Reader's gender is non specified, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Shibari, butt plug, dom!Gabriel, panties used as a gag, reader's genitals are not specifically named, sub!Reader, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: Excerpt:Imagine being Gabriel’s sub.  Sure the notion would catch many a guy or girl unawares at first.  Dominants are supposed to be all hard muscle and height and strong hands ready to give a good firm spanking when it’s called for.  But Gabriel doesn’t need all those when he pins you to your seat with only his golden whiskey stare.





	Sweet As Candy

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch it in the tags, the reader's gender in this fic is non specified. Doesn't specifically mean they're agender, or gender queer, or nonbinary, they totally could be, I'm just choosing to leave that detail out of this fic so the Reader can literally be any gender that is reading this. However Gabriel likes dressing you up in pretty things, no matter your gender....
> 
> (And Y/N means Your Name, incasethisisyourfirstreaderinsertfic...)

Imagine being Gabriel’s sub. Sure the notion would catch many a guy or girl unawares at first. Dominants are supposed to be all hard muscle and height and strong hands ready to give a good firm spanking when it’s called for.

But Gabriel doesn’t need all those when he pins you to your seat with only his golden whiskey stare. You bite your lip and squirm slightly to bring some relief to the arousal growing between your legs.

He can sense that.

“Getting antsy sweetie?” he steps forward, his hand reaching out to finger the strap of the lacy camisole you wore. You both liked it when you dressed up for him.

“Yes sir,” you whisper. 

“Now why is that?” He steps behind you, fingers still holding onto the white straps.

“I…it’s the lace, sir,” you work out. Gabriel had surprised you with the lingerie earlier in the week. You thanked his Father every day that while Gabriel was a capable Dominant, he was also very doting. Only the best for his precious thing. 

“Just the lace?” he asks, brows furrowing as he gripped the straps, slowly pulling the material tightly across your nipples. He must have been referring to the metal butt plug that boasted the inscription ‘Sweet as Candy’ on the flared base that was currently residing in your ass at the moment. But it wasn’t just that.

“N-no. I can’t help myself when you look at me like that,” you say, whimpering when the lace rubs against your hardened nipples almost painfully. The grip on your camisole straps loosens and he puts his hand under your chin, pulling your gaze up to him. 

“Well I can’t help but look at you that way.”

He steps back.

“I didn’t tell you earlier, but I got another item with that little outfit.” He walks back to the bed, sitting down, legs spread. All he had to do was motion with one finger and you were up off your chair. Lowering to your hands and knees, you slowly crawl towards him, hips wagging behind you. He smiles gleefully and that response has you practically purring. When you reach him, he holds out the item that was purchased with your lacy underthings. You smile, almost cheekly as you take in the paddle in his hand.

It was lollypop shaped. Rainbow swirls of pink, yellow, blue, and lime green made up the working end. And then around the handle was a satin ribbon in the same shade of pink as your leather collar. 

“Do you like it?” 

You answer by looking up at him, eyes hooded, and place a gentle kiss on the flat shiny surface of the paddle. Gabriel smiles warmly, his finger tracing the line of your jaw.

“Get into your position, precious,” he commands with words not needing to be said sternly. Inching back, you rest on your heels, spine straightening up and hands clasping behind your back. You patiently wait as Gabriel opens your toy chest and thoughtfully picks out a coil of shibari rope. With the grace and knowledge that only comes from experience, he begins to bind you. Soft teal rope is looped around the back of your neck, framing your chest, and circling your waist to tie your hands in place. Gabriel spent some time behind you, wrapping and tying up the excess rope into a handle that connects with the rope at your neck. Its purpose was not to choke you, but to guide you. Finished, he takes a moment to look at you. You fight the urge to look up at him, cheeks reddening with the effort to not smile and squeal in glee. Gabriel sees this and does not hide his own delight.

“You know you’re beautiful like this,” he says, almost chastising. 

“You make me beautiful,” you reply, letting him see you smile finally. Gabriel chuckles softly, and crouching down near you at your side, grasps the handle that lines your spine.

“Up love,” he coaxes, placing a hand on your arm to give extra support as you slowly rise. He guides you closer to the bed, stopping you to place his hands on your biceps when you reach the edge of the mattress. His hands quickly travel lower, skimming over your waist and stopping to slip under the waistband of your matching panties. Pulling them down lower, you gasp as he removes them and lets them fall to the floor. 

“Gabe,” you breathe out as you realize he is crouching behind you. Your breath catches again when you feel his lips press a kiss on one cheek and then the other.

“Such a pretty little ass, hard to believe I’m gonna make it prettier,” he said as he stands and with the same gentleness as before, bends you forward to kneel onto the edge of the mattress. Your chest rests on the bed, head turning to the side so you could breath. Gabriel bends over to pick up your panties off the floor and paused a moment, looking at them in his hand. He looks back at you.

“Here, hold these for me,” he says as he stuffs them into your mouth. You moaned, fresh arousal blooming within you at the words. You wag your hips towards him, more than ready for his attention.

“Remember to breath love,” he said before raising the lollypop paddle and bringing it down to make contact with your flesh. You jerk forward, the first strike more surprising than painful. As Gabe continues, your deep breathing turns to moaning through the now soaked panties in your mouth. Even though he didn’t tell you to, you keep count of the strikes in your head. When you reach twenty, you were pushing your hips back and practically dripping with lust on the bedsheets. You whine a plea through the lace as he softly runs a hand over the warmed globes of your ass.

“Baby?” he asked, checking in with you. With your mouth full, you respond with your nonverbal signal, both thumbs extended from your clasped hands to show you were aces.

“So good for me, little one,” he praises as he drags his nails up the backs of your thighs and over your cheeks once more. You pant through the bursts of pin prick sensations over your already sensitive flesh. “So pretty,” he says as he spreads your cheeks to smile at the sweet message nestled in your ass. He was only gone a moment before he returned with the bottle of lube you had used to prepare yourself earlier. It was Gabe’s favorite and you nearly bought the stuff in bulk. Slowly he pulled the plug out of you before diving in with his own mouth to lap up the traces of vanilla buttercream flavored lube. If it wasn’t for your own panties in your mouth, Gabe would hear you begging him to fuck you, to fill you, to claim you inside as he claimed you outside. And perhaps he had heard you say those things in your head because next thing you knew he was standing up, hand holding you spread open for him, lubed cockhead pressing past your tight ring of muscle. 

Your begging turned to blissful delight as you feel the slick drag of his cock into you. Once fully seated, he grips your hips with a strength that reminds you just how strong he really is. 

“Gabriel please!” you send him a mental prayer. Looking over your shoulder, you see Gabe’s eyes open, a brief flash of blue as he draws his hips back, then abruptly slams back into you.

“Oh yes!” you shout, words slightly muffled with lace as Gabe fucks you. His pattern is never predictable, slow at times, shallow, then hard and deep. The unpredictability keeps your orgasm just beyond reach. You wonder if he was going to make you come on his cock tonight, or if he was planning to help you reach your orgasm with his hands. Or would he even let you come at all tonight? Those nights were rare. Only if you were behaving exceptionally bratty would he deny you release, and then only overnight at most. He loved his little plaything and he loved seeing you in ecstasy. 

“Y/N, cum with me,” he rasps, his hand coming around your hip to slide between your legs, working to bring you over that peak with him. Feeling the rush of his seed filling your ass brings you over too as his hand works in time with his cock pulsing inside you.

”Fuck,” he groans out, resting his forehead on your back as he catches his breath. Each time, each orgasm seemed to astound him and leave him just beside himself with the beauty of your carnal acts. He places a kiss on your spine as he withdraws from you. Gabriel moves through his aftercare routine with as much love and gentleness as your evening had started. He removes the panties from your mouth and wipes up your thighs with a cloth. Then he carefully unbinds your arms and coils up the rope to be put back into your toy chest. Slowly, contently, and feeling like you were quite literally on cloud nine, you drift off in his arms, his fingers tracing the rope marks on your skin.


End file.
